Skeleton brothers
by Sorablood
Summary: Grim takes Billy and Mandy to Halloween Town to see his brother Jack perform. Then Jack and Grim's oldest brother shows up Lord Death or as many call him Shinigami-sama. Please read Im not sure if I should bother making a second chapter or not. The Grim Adventure of Bill & Mandy, Soul Eater, Nightmare Before Christmas.


Mandy and Billy are 18 years old now and Grim has gotten quiet fond of the two terrible children now that they have matured. They where going to go visit Jack Grim's older brother in Halloween Town for Halloween this year.

"Mandy, Billy let's go we are going to miss the bus to Halloween Town" Grim yelled as he was pacing back and forth waiting for those two.

"I'm coming bonehead!" Mandy screamed back as she walked down the stairs.

"Finally it is about… time?" Grim said with a puzzled look on his face as he blushed. Mandy was wearing a black dress that came down to her knees with a red bow around her waist. It was jagged at the bottom and it was strapless.

"You said it was Halloween and I'm just dressing up," Mandy replied as she walked to the door.

"Whatever. Let's just go and where is Billy that idiot is going to makes us late" Grim said getting angry.

"He is coming don't get your bones in a knot" said Mandy.

"I'm ready Grim, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready." Billy said over and over as he ran down the stairs

"Shut up and lets go" Grim said as they walked out the door. The bus came with in a puff of green smoke it was as fast as lightning. They got on and sat down and Mandy sat right next to Grim while Billy sat next to a monster with horns, large teeth, small hands and a tail.

"Hi, I'm Billy what's your name" Billy asked the monster.

"Shut up" the monster said back.

"We are going to Halloween town where are you going?" Billy asks with that stupid grin on his face.

"None of your business" the Monster said back.

"Halloween Town" said the bus diver.

"Sorry George I got to go" Billy said running to catch up with Grim and Mandy.

"Come on stupid" Grim said as Billy fell as he was coming out of the bus.

"I think I made a new friend," Billy said as he looked up at Grim and Mandy.

"Sooo that is where your brother lives Grim" Mandy said pointing at the tower.

"Yeah me brotha Jack and just in time for the ceremony look there he is" Grim said.

"The one in the scarecrow that's on fire" Mandy asked.

"Yeah watch" Grim said as Jack jumped into the fountain and then stared to rise with an evil grin on his face. He was really tall and was wearing his usual tuxedo.

"Grim" Jack said walking over to his brother.

"Hey" Grim said back.

"It's been awhile since I have seen my little brother, who are your friends?" Jack asked.

"This Mandy and that's Billy." Grim answered.

"Your girlfriend?" Jack asked with a grin on his face.

Grim instantly blushed "What? No! I mean she is just a friend" Grim said blushing even more.

"….. yeah" Mandy said as Billy found a knife on the ground and poked his nose with it.

"Come on Grim I am just playing around. Let me show you guys around" Jack said.

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah" Billy said over and over.

"Is there a snooze button on this thing?" Jack asked.

"Unfortunately, no" Grim said.

"Hey have you heard from Shinigami Sama? I was wondering if he wanted to come and spend Halloween with us" Jack asked.

"Who is Shinigami Sama?" Mandy asked.

"He is our oldest brother and sometimes goes by Lord Death; all I know is he just opened an academy for Death, Weapons and Meister Acadamy, DWMA I think." Grim answered.

"You have another brother?" Mandy said.

"Yeah pretty much." Grim replied.

"Any other siblings I should know about." Mandy asked.

"No…..no" Grim and Jack both said as Billy was sniffing some dead flowers.

"Hey boy" said a voice "want some candy."

"Uh no, my dad says not to take candy from strangers," Billy said to the voice.

"It's chocolate," said the voice.

"CHOCOLATE" Billy said rushing over to the person "give me give me give me."

"Here you go hahahaha" the voice said with a chuckle as two other monsters grabbed Billy and stuffed him in a bag.

"I can't see who turned out the lights? Where's my chocolate!" Billy said from inside a bag.

"Oh don't worry you will get it" another voice said.

"Yeah we are taking you to candy land heeheehee," a third voice said.

"Cool I hope there's chocolate" Billy said with amusement.

"Come on Billy…. Billy…. Billy where is that idiot?" Grim ask as he looked around.

"How should I know!" Mandy said with anger in her voice as usually.

"Oh no he must have been kidnapped by Oggie's kids. It's happened a lot lately" Jack said as he looked at Grim and Mandy.

"The Boogie man?" Mandy said.

"Yes" Jack replied.

"So what will they do to him?" Grim asked.

"Oggie gambles with people's lives. They might boil him alive or feed him to snakes. Who knows what?" Jack said.

"Yahoo" Grim said with excitement.

"GRIM" Mandy said, "We are going to save Billy, who else is going to help you do my chores."

"But…..I….." Grim said.

"GRIM!" Mandy said again.

"Fine" Grim pouted.

"I am coming to," Jack said

"Fine Whatever" said Mandy.

Oggie's entrance

"Here we are the entrance to Oggies lair" Jack said.

"So who goes first?" Mandy said.

"Ladies first or in your chase creatures first" Grim said sarcastically.

"Funny, now go, you said ladies first" Mandy said as she took off Grim's head and threw it down the shoot.

"Oww come on down" Grim's head said.

"Here I come" Mandy said going down the shoot.

"Owch watch where ya landin'." Grim growled at Mandy as Jack and Grim's body followed.

"Oh shut up bonehead." Mandy said getting up.

"So where's Billy" Grim said putting himself together.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeee" a Voice said.

"Billy" Grim said as they followed the sound. Billy was spinning on a wheel getting darts thrown at him.

"Hi Grim hi Mandy hi J…." Billy yelled.

"Oh shut up" Oggie interrupted.

"Let him go Oggie" Jack demanded.

"NO! Hahahaha your little friend is gonna be getting it where it hurts." Oggie chuckled.

"Billy come on," Mandy ordered.

"He's not going anywhere," Oggie said.

"How about we play a little game if you win you get all of us, but if I win we all get set free including Billy" Mandy said.

"Deal I never lose" Oggie bragged.

"Neither do I" Mandy said firmly.

"This is goanna be good" Grim whispered to his brother.

"I hope it's nothing stupid like limbo" Mandy said remembering back the day she cheated death.

"Limbo it is how low can you go" Oggie said with full confidence that he would win as they walked over to the limbo set.

"Ladies first" Oggie said with a smirk.

"At least someone treats me with respect" Mandy said glaring at Grim as she went under the bar.

"Not bad" Oggie said as he adjusted pole and went under it and then Mandy again.

"If I get this I win I could use a pretty girl like your self" Oggie said as he hit on her.

"Shut up!" Grim whispered but loud enough Oggie could hear.

"Touchy" Oggie said as he was going under "Hahaha I win you can start by pulling that lever sending the boy into lava."

"The lever sends him down, well, what will happen if I put in reverse," Mandy said as she put it in reverse sending Billy up.

"NO! You work for me we had a bet I won" Oggie complained.

"Here's the thing I don't give a fuck," Mandy said untying Billy.

"But…but…but I won" Oggie said.

"I don't care, now if you come after any of us again I will poke your eyes out with forks. It will hurt so bad you will have to use your ass to get around" Mandy screamed as she shot Oggie a look of two dead eyes of a shark.

"Okay" Oggie said quietly bending backward.

"Wow" Jack said as Billy ran over to Grim and Jack.

Later In The Graveyard

Mandy was sitting on a tombstone looking up at the night sky the moon was full and glowing a blue moonlight rained down on her. It was a clear night and you could see all the stars, so many that they brightened up the sky. As the fog rolled in thought out the graveyard the trees were dead and falling apart as branches crumbled down.

"Mandy" a voice said. It was Grim.

"What do you want Grim" Mandy said barking in her usual tone.

"Ya ok we got Billy back you threaten Oggie what's the matter? Grim asked.

"Nothing" Mandy replied.

"You sure?" Grim asked again.

"I said yes!" Mandy growled.

"Okay" Grim said.

"What are you doing here anyway " Mandy asked.

"I got bored watching Billy chug down punch," Grim said.

"Oh" said Mandy.

"You wanna see something cool" Grim asked.

"Ya sure whatever" Mandy said.

Grim pulled out a mask from his robe and put it on over one of his eye sockets it started spreading skin all over Grim. Next thing Mandy saw was Grim but he was alive. He had black hair covering the eye with the mask over it. His other eye was black with a red glowing dot in the middle. He was very pale as he looked at Mandy. Her eyes widened seeing Grim alive. Mandy thought to herself about what to say seeing Grim looking like this opened her heart as she look upon the hot Grim Reaper.

"Well what da ya think" Grim asked.

"Uh" was all Mandy could say looking at the human she cheated him into being her best friend forever.

"Hey Grim?" Billy said running over to them and then notice Grim was alive. "Grim! You're ALIVE!"

"No shit Billy! What did ya want? Grim asked. "Oh your brother Death is here." Billy said still staring at Grim.

"WHAT!" Grim shouted looking over to see Shinigami Sama with Jack.

"Sama!" Grim shouted as he walked over to his oldest brother.

"What's up little brother I haven't seen you as human in a long time." Shinigami sama said with a big smile on his face.

"I didn't even know he could turn in to a human!" Mandy said as she walked over to them.

Grim chuckled. "I m not the only one who can turn human. Why don't ya show her Shinigami sama?"

"Fine" Shinigami sama said as he began to transform into a human. His mask covered one of his eyes just like Grim's. Sama's eye was red with the pupil looking just like a snake's. Sama's hair was black with three white stripes that went all the way around his head, the lines Sanzu he called them. He was also pale and wore a tuxedo with a bunch of spikes coming out of it.

"Your turn Jack" Lord Death said to his little brother.

"Alright" Jack said as skin crawled over his bones, his white hair was spikey on top of his head. He had black eyes and his mouth had stitches on them, even though he could still open it. He was pale just like his brothers.

"We have not been alive since we were kids!" Shinigami Sama said to his brothers.

"You guys were alive when you were kids" Mandy asked curiously.

"At times we were, and at other times we were walking skeletons" said Shinigami Sama.

"Ya, he was always hanging out with this girl named Life" said Grim.

"She's Life and I am Death, it just makes sense" Shinigami Sama said as he snapped at Grim. "And don't even try to tell me you have nothing going on with this girl" as he pointed at Mandy.

"Just because you are my older brother doesn't mean you can say things like that. And especially in front of her" yelled Grim.

"They always fight like this" Jack said to Mandy as Billy came running up towards them.

"You know what Sama, maybe you should have gone back to your little Academy" Grim said.

"Well maybe I should, that way I won't have to see you!" Sama said back.

"Fine!" said Grim as he looked away.

"It's times like these, I am happy that I don't have siblings" said Mandy.

"Me too!" Billy mimicked.

"Fine, fine, fine, fine" Grim and Sama yelled at one another.

"You know what else? Grim was jealous of Sama from when we were younger. Sama was the first born and he was destined to be the next Death. He was supposed to be getting married to Life when he got older. He always got more respect and attention from our parents and other people in the underworld. And Grim being the youngest brother, he never got anything" explained Jack. "You two kids are probably the best thing that has ever happened to him" said Jack.

"So basically, what you are saying is that Grim was ignored when he was a child" Billy said.

"Yeap" replied Jack.

"I had no idea…" Mandy said sadly as he was staring at the two brothers arguing, imagining what it was like when they were kids.

"So why don't you go back to the DW what's its name!" Grim screamed.

"It's called the DWMA but you wouldn't know considering the last time you contacted me was over one hundred years ago" replied Sama screaming. "I bet you don't even know that I am MARRIED! And guess to who?"

"You got married and you didn't tell me? When did that happen?" asked Grim.

"A few years ago" said Shimigami Sama.

"And let me guess…..LIFE" said Grim.

"Yup. She goes by Lady Life now Grim" said Sama.

"I am surprised you haven't got the girl pregnant yet!" yelled Grim.

"Well….we have been thinking about kids" said Sama.

"UGH….of course you have" Grim said grimly. "They will be just as childish as you are."

"Watch it little brother! Remember you are speaking to Lord Death" said Lord Death.

"Oh of course you become Lord Death, you got everything because you were oldest. I was always ignored" Grim said as he faded away.

"What?" Sama asked.

"You didn't know? Our little brother never got any attention because you became Lord Death after Dad. Grim never had anything. You know what they say: The Oldest gets the most" said Jack.

"But I….." Shinigami Sama said.

"Awww it's not your fault" Billy said.

"How could you have not noticed?" Mandy asked.

"I guess I didn't pay much attention to him just like everyone else" said Sama.

"You know what Jack is right. Me and Billy are probably the best thing that ever happened to Grim" Mandy said as she walked off.

"Jack did I really ignore Grim?" asked Sama.

"Not just Grim, me too" Jack said. "Oh and Grim did try to contact you a few years ago, but you did not answer."

"I ignored both of my brothers….but….how could I have ignored them. They were so annoying! Just like any other sibling, annoying…" said Sama.


End file.
